The one who was rejected by the world
by JinRockKaien
Summary: Rock had really miserable life. He was rejected by all the people of his world and also rejected from his world. Will little garden and problem children accept his existence or will they also rejected him? find out more in this story


**Author Note: Hello guys... I'm a new writer on this series... I'm interested in creating story about this series... I'll try and make this interesting as I could... This story is fan made only and I didn't own any character from Mondaiji except for my own OC. Okay, let the story begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. The One who was rejected by the world<strong>

Year 2xxx

Some famous person did say the world is a wonderful world. This word is Bull Shit. The world is just a shitty world for me. Even I didn't know why I was born in this kind of world. What kind of world did you ask? Well, this world is the world where everyone here have supernatural power or you can say all of them can use magic. Why am I cursing about this world? Well... because no matter what I do, I only received a scornful look, everyone who saw me always had hostility in their gaze. What do you think about this, when you saved someone who was in trouble and the thanks you got is stone was thrown in your face and got called "Don't go near me you filthy animal!" Seriously, I really want to beat the hell out of that person, but I'm not allowed to do that because it will bring more trouble. Who am I? I'm just a normal magic world resident, that's what I thought. Let me introduce myself.

My name is Rock Kaien. I'm 17 years old. My appearance is normal high school student with silver hair with a bit spiky casual hair, wearing a black tank top, on my fore head I'm wearing white head band which my mother told me I look much more similar with my father together with jet black pant with a fire ornament at the bottom of the pants. Actually, I'm not really good with magic. The only magic I can use is body strengthening magic. That's the only magic I can use. Because of this, I always looked down by other people. The only one who didn't give up on me is my parents. But unfortunately, my father passed away when I'm still five years old. He got involved with outlaw magician who was robbing bank and he was killed in crossfire. My mother passed away two years after that, she was killed by magician who despise anyone who didn't have magical power. After that incident, My life was changed. I became avenger. I don't care what method I use if I can revenged my mother who never give up in raising me after my father passed away. I trained myself in using magic until I puked blood, but to no avail.

* * *

><p>Three years after, I met someone who changed my life. She is a beautiful girl with short wavy hair and her hair color is silver, she's wearing white dress with armor which looks like valkyrie. My meeting with her changed me into the strongest magician in the world. With her power, I killed my mother killer and utterly destroy their organization. But, my action cause the downfall of all the world perspective. I'm the one who was arrested by magic enforcer. I become prisoner for five years and no one come to see me. Not even my uncle or my aunt. I don't give a damn about them. They even didn't give my parents a proper funeral after their incident. But there is only one who showed up to come to see me after I lived my life as prisoner for four years.<p>

He's name is Sieghart. He was 32 years and he is the hero of world war III, the war between magician from the east and magician from the west. He is magic swordsman strongest from any magician in the world. To me, he's an annoying person. We aren't related by blood or anything and yet, he always come to see me and always brought topic to chat with me. Honestly I really hope he didn't come to see me. I will be really happy if he didn't bother me with his stupid talk. To me, nothing else matter as long as I had her. I don't care even if the world end as long as she is together with me. I was dumbfounded when he told me I can go to his school when I was discharged from prison. Of course, I refused him, but without my permission he already registered my profile into his school and he said there's no returning back because he will fetch me whether I like it or not. Oh God! I really hate him!

And so, after three month I enrolled into his school in my 17th years, there's nothing good come around in his school. All the students are prideful idiot about being pure blood magician. No need to say of course I became their object for bullying. Even if I want to fight back with them, I'm not allowed because magic enforcer will always charge me as the guilty one. So, I just bear with their torment while I thought about what I should do with her day after day.

And now, in front of me, there stand the person I despise the most. Sieghart stand in front of me with his freaking huge sword facing my direction.

"What's wrong? Take your stance. Or are you afraid to be humiliated by me again? Don't worry, I'll shove my sword in your ass as gently as I could" Sieghart told me with his despising smirk. Just like usual his taunt is really pissed me off!

"Oh really!? Who was the one who puking blood while eating apple after his spar with me? That person always hiding in the back of school forest after his spar, and when he relaxing his body while eating apple he suddenly puke out blood causing his apple also smeared with his blood. I wonder who was that!?" I scoff at his sarcasm with my own.

Sieghart stare with me wide eye, and then he scratched the back of his head in embarrasment.

"Errr... You saw that? That was embarrassing"

I snort at his attitude, I tighten the headband on my forehead and then I wear my father knuckle duster and took my stance. Sieghart low down his sword and turned his confused face to me.

"You're not using her?"

"No, she really tired me out if I use her. Besides I'm not really in the mood for spar" I grumbled. And also, I don't want to reliant on her power, I'm afraid I will lose her if I to reliant on her. I mumbled softly under my nose. Whether he heard that or not, I don't know but he just showed me a soft and smile muttered something under his nose. Then he took his stance once more and showed me his despising smirk once again.

"Well, don't try to find excuse if you lose to me"

"Huh!? In your dreams, old man!" our spar start after my shout at him.

I charge at him with my max speed causing hole in the ground. He also charged at me at the same time, and my fist collided with his sword. As soon as my fist collided with his sword I quickly bent my body backward, a sword slash cut a bit of my hair and I distance myself from him.

"Not bad, you managed to saw my attack coming although you didn't use her" Sieghart praised me while he still in his slashing stance. One of his hand had one big sword which he use to block my fist and on his another hand is another sword which he use to slash at me a moment ago.

I held out my chest proudly and answered "Of course! How many time I had spar with you do you think? Your attack is easy to read as read a manga to me"

"I see, I see" Sieghart nod his head satisfied. "Then you don't mind if I go serious right now, right?" His tone has become cold and then black aura rose from his body. The atmosphere had become tense.

I clenched my teeth harder and hold my ground. To tell the truth, even I shivered at his serious mode. There is a cold chill on my spine like a grim reaper behind me ready to take my soul out. I forced down my hesitation and smirk at him. "Heh! Bring it on!"

The moment I said that, his figure disappeared from my sight. I quickly turned around and send my fist behind me. A loud clashing noise resound in his dojo. My fist perfectly block his sword strike, but it was really heavy. Even the ground got crushed down and became a crater under my feet. But it's not over yet, he sweep down on my feet, I quickly jumped away to distance myself from him. But it was a mistake, he smiled and the his sword suddenly clad in black aura.

"Elemental Sword!"

"Oh shit!"

He quickly slashed downward with his one sword and followed with upward slash with another sword. I quickly parried his first strike, and kick his sword from second strike and use the recoil to distance myself, however he quickly caught up and slash in cross slash style.

"Guh!" I forced down the pain and counter him "Dragon Uppercut!"

I send my fist at the top of his head, but he suddenly disappeared again. More like he slide down under my feet and appeared behind me causing my fist to hit the ground.

"Oh no!"

"Sword magic!"

He spin with his sword in both his like a flaming wheel "Guaaaahhh!" then he thrust his sword which he combined again become one freaking huge sword and flame geyser appeared in front of his sword.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" I was blown away and hit the wall.

"Gahhak!" I spit the air from my lung and I collapsed on the ground. Then a shadow appeared at top my head. When I lift my face up, there stood Sieghart with his despising smirk at his face while he put his freaking huge sword at his shoulder.

"Well, that's not bad I guess. You managed to make me serious there. If it wasn't because of barrier in this dojo you will be lying in pool of blood already" he then crouched down and pat my head softly. "You had grown into amazing person, Rock"

I slapped away his hand and spit out "Just you wait! I'll beat you down without her help!"

Siehart only grin at my childish attitude "Yes, yes, I'll wait until that time come, although that will never come!" he then laugh loudly while holding his stomach. I glared at him and then sigh. He then stand up and make his sword disappear.

"Go wash yourself. It's time to go to school"

I huff and get up and walked away without looking back.

Sieghart only smile wryly after saw Rock disappear into bathroom, and he softly whispered "Your son is really amazing, Jin, Amy. He had grown into amazing person"

* * *

><p>While I was relaxing and drown myself in bathtub, suddenly I heard a bell like voice inside my head.<p>

'Are you alright, Rock?'

"O... Oh! You're awake? It's fine this is nothing compared to when I was in prison ant at that school" I answered casually trying to ease her worry.

'Hmph... that's what you get for trying to show off. You're the one who so stubbornly want to fight him without my power' She pout inside my head. Although there also a ting of sadness inside her word.

"That's mean!" I laugh at her childish pout. And then we chat casually while I wash myself.

And after that, although reluctant, I still go to school.

"Hey, isn't that the magician killer Rock? Why is he still going to school?"

"Shhhh... don't talk about him. Don't make eye contact with him. I heard people who made eye contact with him can't live to see the sun tomorrow"

"Why don't he just go die. Thrash of society"

And so on, they started bad mouthing me. I don't care what they talked about me.

And when I reached my school gate, suddenly a fireball impact me on my back.

"Kh!" I was brought down to my knee from sudden impact.

"You sure have guts to show yourself inside the school again huh, filthy blood" One of the noble son from magician house walked to my direction with hostility. This kind of person is the same as all the people in this world. They judge they're superior race who can use magic as they want. I ignore them and continue walk inside the school.

"Stop right there! I'm still not finished with you!"

And then suddenly, all his follower surrounded me in circle. All of them attacked me with fireball, lightning ball, Rock boulder and other. I stood there and braced all of them, although it is hurt, my body is full of blood but this is nothing compared to what I had face in 7 years ago.

"You dare to ignore me who's talking to you!?"

"I have nothing to say to you" I answered him flatly. Then fireball impact in my face. I was blown back, and his follower behind me caught me and push me back to that sick bastard place.

"Don't you dare to talked back to me, Filthy Blood!" He's face is red with anger.

"I wonder who is it that teach you etiquette! You should just go die! There's no place for someone as filthy as you! The same goes to your father and mother too! You should be glad they passed away sooner than-"

Before he could finish, I already grabbed his face.

"Dare to say that once again?" My voice turned cold in that instant. All of the students who felt the atmosphere become dangerous quickly scram away. I didn't care with the other students. My only target is the one in front off me. While I grabbed his face, my palm grow brightly.

"Gyaaaaaaaaahhhhh! It hurts! It hurtsss! Sensei! Rock gone crazy! Please help me!"

Suddenly thunderbolt strike me, I flinched and and let go of that son of bitch student for a moment. He then quickly ran away. I was going to chase him but, one teacher who had nasty smile stood in my way. I growled at him. I finally understood I was being set up. There's no way a teacher could come so quickly if they didn't plan this. Then more teacher had come to school ground because of the ruckus. Soon the school ground was only filled with teacher and me. All of them looked at me with contempt. Then the first teacher who had stood in my way opened his mouth.

"Well, teachers! What should we do with him? I had saw him, he attacked our student's without any reason? So what punishment should we give him?"

Then All the teacher looked at each other and said it in synch.

""""""Expel Him!"""""

"What? Is that all? I think that's to lenient for him, don't you think?"

All of the teacher looked at each other confused. Then one of female teacher asked him.

"Then what are you suggesting?"

"Hahaha... I'm glad you asked. I'm going to prepared my big spell, all of you supported me. We should just kill him just like how his parents killed by us magician. I'm bet he also happy he will be able to meet his filthy blood parents in the underworld there!" He said with nasty grin over his face. All of teacher nodded at each other and they began to chant the same spell as that leading teacher. Then there is cloud gathering over my head. I looked up and the cloud keep getting bigger and bigger. I sigh resigned.

"I see. If that's what you all wish, then-" I disappeared and appeared in front off the leading teacher and grabbed his face. "You guys, won't have complaint if I erased all of you, will you?" I said in the most cold voice I have. All of the teacher shuddered and their spell stopped. The leading teacher struggling and yelled.

"Let me go, you filthy blood! Unhanded me! Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" My palm was ignited with flame when he insulted me. I don't have any feeling in doing this. To me, this is natural thing for me to do. As all the teachers stand there in horror and didn't know what to do, suddenly a black shadow appeared beside me and grab my wrist.

"Stop it, let him go" Sieghart grab my wrist and whispered to me with small voice. Although there is a feeling of guilt in his word, I don't care. I turned to him expressionlessly and asked "Why?"

"Listen. Calm down first. I'm sorry for their insult to your father and mother. I will deal with them, so you don't need to kill them. Just go home for now"

Still expressionless, I let go of the man I really want to kill.

"Home?" I asked while the bang of my hair hide my eyes. "Heh... hehehe..." Then I smiled softly, then my smile become darker and darker and finally it become a laughter of villain

"Heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... Home? Where's my home I wonder?" I asked with full of killing intent. All the teachers shivered and some of them fall to their butt.

Sieghart also quiet anxious but still he answered "My home, is your home too, Rock"

I spit at the ground "Your home is my home? Is that the best answer you can come , oh great hero?" I ask him with evil smirk. He only could give me grim face because he know this won't be easy.

"Oh, I know! If the world reject my existence here then I will also reject the existence of this WORLD!" I let out all my emotion in one shout.

Cold sweat drop in Sieghart face. "Wait, you can't be-"

"INARUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Before Sieghart can finish his word I cut him off with my shout.

'Understood, Rock' with my shout, suddenly a soothing bell like voice and a beautiful girl with short wavy hair and her hair color is silver, she's wearing white dress with armor which looks like valkyrie appeared.

I proceed to chant my contract with her and put one of my hands in her breast. Usually I'm quite hesitant because it's embarrassing and both of us will blush. But because I was too drowned in my hatred of the world that didn't happened "You queen of light, queen of demon world, I'll over my soul to you and help me to destroy those who stand in my way!" Inaruna's body glowed and then she disappeared and then a light formed on both of my hand and a pair of crossbow gun appeared on both my hand

"This- This is bad! SOLUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sieghart while felt fear still proceed to call his weapon

'Yes, Sieg' just like mine, beside Sieghart also suddenly appeared a soothing bell like voice and a girl with baby face with long silky hair to her waist. She's wearing dark black dress appeared. He also put one of his hands on her breast and chant "You queen of darkness, queen of demon world, I'll over my soul to you and help me protect those who need protection!" Soluna body also glowed and then she disappeared and then a light formed in his hand which he put into Soluna breast and a huge sword appeared.

"BALANCE BREAKER!" I shouted.

"What! Are you crazy, Rock!" Sieghart couldn't help but bellowed.

Then suddenly my body enveloped in light and white armor appeared all over my body with dragon scale also at my feet and one my hand which had white dragon head with it's mouth opened. My face also covered with mask(just like one of Masked Rider movie). Then I turn one of my hands which had dragon head into normal hand which had thick scale. I then spread my white wing and fly up high.

"GAIA BALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" I raise both my hand up into the sky it become dark although it still day time, and ball of flame swirled above my hand, and it grew bigger and bigger. If you see it, it's like there's a sun above me.

"STOP THIS ROCK! ARE YOU CRAZY! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DESTROY THE WORLD WHICH YOUR PARENTS HAD ONCE LIVED IN!? DO YOU WANT TO DESTROY THE WORLD YOUR PARENTS ONCE PROTECTED!? STOP THIS MADNESS ROCK!" Sieghart yelled at me.

"I DON'T CARE! I HAD NO ATTACHMENT TO THIS WORLD! IF THIS WORLD REJECT MY EXISTENCE THEN I WILL ALSO REJECT THIS WORLD EXISTENCE!" I yelled back at him.

"GOD DAMN IT! SOLUNA, BALANCE BREAKER!" the same also happened to Sieghart, his body enveloped in black light and black armor appeared all over his body with dragon scale also at his feet and one of his hand which had black dragon head, his face also covered with mask.

"GAIA BALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" when I was about to throw the ball of destruction into the world, something unexpected happened. Sieghart rather than kill me, he had hugged me stopping my action. I asked him in cold voice.

"What the hell are you doing, oh great hero?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But please stop this madness, Rock! I know I can't change the way of the world thinking, but I can't let you walk the wrong path! How can I face your parents if I let you walked on the wrong path! I had promised Jin and Amy to look after you when they still alive! So please, Rock! Stop these!" Sieghart cried out at my shoulder which I had never see. Hearing my parents name somehow my hatred had subsided. I throw Gaia Ball into the sky, into the space and it exploded. I softly landed down and cancel out my balance breaker.

Sieghart separate from me and then he also cancel out his balance breaker. He wipe his tears and softly "Please, just go home for now, let me handle the rest"

I just smile darkly at him, and the laugh like a villain again while I walk away

"Heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..."

"Rock, I'll see you at home" he said with caring voice and tap my shoulder.

"I don't have home, old man. I don't have any" I answered him flatly.

"Then where are you going?" he asked worried.

"Anywhere... I will go to the end of the world... I don't want to see your face again old man... Good bye..." with that I disappeared from that school while laughing evilly.

* * *

><p>The school teachers which all freeze from fear finally snap back into their consciousness. All of them can only sighed in relieve and fall down like puppet who was disconnected from their string. But one of the teacher, that is the leading teacher who want to kill Rock shout at Sieghart.<p>

"Head Master! Why did you let him go! Why didn't you kill him! He doesn't had right to stay alive! Chase him and kill him, Head master!"

Sieghart frowned and turned into anger and glared at him. The teacher flinch.

"Who gives you the right order me around, huh!? And also, who give you the right to decide he had to stay alive or not!?" Sieghart asked him in cold tone

The teacher panicked but still built up his courage and try to argue back.

"B-But he-"

"Looks like you need to be taught a lesson about who had the most control here" Sieghart showed evil grin to the teacher causing him to drip cold sweat over his face.

"Soluna, it's punishment time!" 'Gladly, Sieg'

And then, God knows what kind of things happened to the teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person View<strong>

Rock was walking in the dark alleyway while still laughing darkly, but without he noticed stream of tears flowed out of his face. He quickly traced his face with his hand and found his face is wet with his tears. He smiled mockery at his pathetic states.

Suddenly, he feel like his power was cut off, and all his body suddenly turned bloody.

"Ghhhh... Kaaaahh... Guhhhhh... UAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He leaned his back into the wall while trying to brace the pain.

'Rock!? are you alright!? Rock!' Inaruna panicked voice resounded in his head. He gather all his power and tried to act calm as he can.

"I-I'm A-Alright! I-It's F-Fine! I-I c-can h-handle t-this!" Rock trying to act tough but his stutter failed him.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Because the side effect of using me, your old wound is opening! I'm causing you more suffering! I'm sorry!' Inaruna sobbing voice make his heart ache. Rock clutch the necklace hang on his neck softly and pet it gently like his petting a pet to calm her down.

"I-It's fine! I-I'm already used to it! H-How many times have I used you, can you count it! S-So, don't worry! I just need a good night sleep and I will be good as new" Rock suddenly feel sleepy and in no time he fall into dream world. A moment later, the rain pour down like the sky is crying. Inaruna is using her power to keep Rock from rain pour on him. In his sleep she heard Rock sleep talk.

"Please don't leave me, Inaruna. Please stay with me" Rock softly mumbled under his breath. Inaruna then materialized beside him and put him on his lap. She gently pat his head.

'I won't leave you, Rock. I'll stay with you forever' with that, Inaruna also sleep leaning on the wall while she put barrier to keep the rain pouring on both of them.

The next morning Rock woke up and found he sleep at Inaruna's lap. Rock smile seeing Inaruna sleeping face, and had urges to tease her. He silently plant his lips on her forehead. When he separate his lips from her forehead he found Inaruna already awake and stared at him wide eyes and then she blushed. Rock chuckle at the sight and said

"Good morning, sleeping beauty"

Inaruna could feel like steam coming out from her head and the she pound Rock's chest.

'What are you doing, you idiot idiot idiot idiot!' after doing that she quickly turned back into his necklace to hide her embarrassment. Rock just chuckle and tease her once again.

"You're so cute"

"Meanie!" Inaruna pout inside his head.

Rock rose up from his place and then he noticed a letter flew down in front of him. Confused, he pick it up without thinking. The letter was addressed to him. Rock was confused thinking who the still use a really old method writing a letter. He was about to throw the letter away, but he stopped at the last moment. He was curious with the letter content.

'Will you open it?' Inaruna asked him

"What do you think about this letter?"

'It's suspicious, but I don't sense any danger in it. Besides no matter what your decision, I will go along with you'

"Thanks, Inaruna"

Then without hesitation, Rock ripped the letter and read the contents.

_"Boys and girls with wondrous talents and much distress, I address thee! If you strive to test your Gifts, then cast aside your friends, your possessions, your world, and come to our __**Little Garden**__"_

Suddenly a light enveloped him.

"Wha-"

'Rock!'

And then the scenery changed and he found another three people he doesn't recognized also at the same state free falling to the lake.

**Author Note: Alright done! And I admit it, My Oc background is to dark, but hey! It's about the one who was rejected by the world so I was thinking about the dark past of my OC. Alright, I'll stop right here! Next chapter is Problem Children met my OC! Please read and review guys and girls! See ya~~!**


End file.
